Die Bestie von Waldburg
Das Zeitalter der Legenden. W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' center|550px Die Bestie von Waldburg '' Prolog: '' D'''er König wartete auf seinen Boten. Die Niederlage und das Chaos nach dem Gottesurteil ärgerten ihn nicht mehr. Aber es gab etwas das erledigt werden musste. Wenn er schon nicht seine emalige Gemalin und die Bevölkerung zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, so musste er zumindestens etwas anderes tuen. Auch wenn dies den endstandenen Schaden lediglich eindämmen würde. Die neue Königin genos ihre neue Rolle. Sie würde es nicht zulassen können, das der Nachweiß ihrer Herkunft offen gelegt werden konnte. So kam sie mit ihrem Gemal auf nur eine Lösung. Die Beweise mussten vernichtet werden. ''J'ede Spur ihrer Vergangenheit, jeder der sie for der Verbindung mit dem König kannte musste von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Doch das Unterfangen war nicht so einfach, denn der König wollte Waldburg nicht den Krieg erklären, den die Waldburger Stadtgarden waren gute Kämpfer und sie waren in der Überzahl. So blieb der Königin und dem König nur eine Wahl, sie mussten jene Verbündete einschalten deren Aufenthaltsort nur Eingeweihten bekannt waren. Der Bote trat in den Thronsaal und verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn. '"Bringe dieses Dokument dem Stadtarchivar von Waldburg," sprach der König und wieder zog ein finsteres Grinsen über sein Gesicht, "er wird schon wissen was zu tuen ist!" D'er Matoraner verließ das Archiv der Stadt und ging auf schnellem Fuß durch die Straße, er überquerte die Brücke und wartete neben einer Tafel und wartete bis einer der Stadtmelizen in einer Seitenstraße verschwunden war. Sofort huschte er auf den Steg am Fluß und tastete an dem Brückenkopf. Ein Stein gab nach und eine Tür wurde sichtbar. Leise verschwand der Matoraner hinter dieser und verschloß die Tür wieder von innen. Die Steine rutschten wieder vor und nichts war zu sehen. "Seyt gegrüßt Bruder," sprach ein Toa und sah auf die Handfläche des Matoraners, "tretet ein!" Der Saal war nicht gefüllt doch waren die wichtigsten Würdenträger anwesend. Der Matoraner trat vor ein reichgeschmücktes Schreibpult, er verneigte sich und übergab die Schriftrolle. Der Toa nahm diese und breitete sie aus. Der Toa, in einem brachtvollen dunkelblauen Gewand, sah zu einem anderen Matoraner des Erscheinung ebenfalls von Reichturm zeugte. Dieser las als nächster die Schriftrolle, er nickte und stand auf und verließ den Saal. D'''er Morgen brach an und die Händler aus allen Teilen des Landes reisten mit ihren Karren und Mehrspännern an. An den folgenden Marktagen versprachen sie sich gute Umsätze und vor allem brauchten sie keine Abgaben zu diesen Markttagen zu entrichten. Auch die Ruinengeister, Nevermor und Yindri konnten sich dieses Ereigniss nicht endgehen lassen und waren mit dem Schiff aus dem Westen angereist. Das Segelschiff glitt sanft mit den leichten Wind den Fluß hinauf bis zum Binnenhafen von Waldburg, dabei warfen sie einen Blick auf ein großen prachtvolles Gebäude mit vielen kleinen Fenstern. Das musste wohl dieses Freudenhaus sein, dachte Nevermor was der Namenlose in dem Brief erwähnt hatte. Das Schiff setzte seinen Weg fort, die Fehe und der Rüde bereiteten das Anlegen for. Die Sonne stand jetzt mitten am Himmel und der Wind ließ nach. Zeit um sich die Stadt an zusehen. Kapitel 1: Die ersten Opfer. ''D'ie Dirne schlenderte über den Gehweg um nach hause zu gehen. Diese Nacht hatte gute Gewinne eingefahren und die Toa hatte sich Ruhe verdient. Die letzten vier Stunden bis zum Tagesanbruch wollte sie schlafen. Der Nachtwächter grüßte die Toa, die 32 Winter alt war, sie war nur noch wenige hundert Meter von ihrem Haus endfehrnt. Sie hörte das leise kratzen an der hölzernden Tür die zum Hinterhof der Häusergruppe führte. Die andere Tür war offen und an der Wand gelehnt, der Schatten des Torbogens verbarg den kleinen Raum hinter der noch geschlossenen Türhälfte. Die Toa warf einen Blick auf die dunkle Nische. Auf einmal ergriff eine Hand die Dirne und zerrte sie hinter die Tür. Zeitgleich schloss sich die andere Tür und niemand hörte die Toa schreien, niemand. Am nächsten Morgen war die Straße abgeriegelt, die Melizen hatte es nicht leicht die Bürger zurück zu halten. Die Melizen in dem Hof rangen mit Brechreiz und Übelkeit, so etwas war in der Stadt noch nie geschehen. Dieser Mord stellte alles bisherige in den Schatten. D'''ie Hauptleute der Melizen standen unter enormen Druck, sie durften es nicht zulassen das etwas von diesem Vorfall an die öffentlichkeit kam. Eine Panick war jetzt zu den großen Markttagen alles andere als angebracht. Zuviele Toa und Matoraner waren in der Stadt, die Gasthäuser waren alle samt aussegebucht. Die Herrin des Freudenhauses trat an das Fenster und blickte auf den gut besuchten Marktplatz, es schmerzte sie das eines ihrer Mädchen in der letzten Stunde der Nacht so grausam ermordet worden war. So hoffte sie das der Toa den sie nach Zweibrüggen gesandt hatte wohlbehalten ankam. Der Tag neigte sich wieder dem Ende und die ersten Kunden traten durch die Tür des Hauses, es war Zeit an was anderes zu denken. "Sind alle anderen Mädchen im Haus?" fragte sie die Matoranerin, welche ihre persönliche Dienerin war. "Nein," antwortete diese besorgt, "drei Toadamen sind noch nicht eingetroffen. ''D'ie Toadamen rannten so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, sie wollten noch rechtzeitig im Freudenhaus ankommen um gut zahlende Kundschaft zu empfangen. Eine dachte sich das ein Abkürzung durch eine Nebenstraße ihren Weg verkürzen würde. Sie hatte den halben Weg hintersich als sie stürtzte, sie rappelte sich wieder auf und sah zurück. Da war nichts über das sie hätte fallen können. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie eine Hand etwas vor ihren Mund und die Nase presste. Ein bitterer und denoch süßlicher Geruch zog in ihre Nase und die Welt um sie wurde verschwommen. Bewusstlos sank sie in die Arme der maskierten Gestalt, diese zog sie aus der Sichtweite der Fenster. "Habt ihr Susena gesehen?" fragte die Herrin des Hauses als die zwei Dirnen eintrafen. "Nein," sagten diese, "wir haben sie nicht gesehen!" Der Tag brach an und der Gehilfe des Kutschers trat zu dem Stall in dem die beiden Brüllochsen schlummerten. D'''er Matoraner schluckte endsetzt als er den übel zugerichteten Körper einer Toa erblickte. Sofort übergab er sich und stolperte zu seinem Herrn, er brachte es nicht über die Lippen und zerrte den Kutscher in den Stall. Da dieser etwas abgehärteter war als sein Gehilfe blieb es bei einem angewiederten Würgen. Sofort suchte der Matoraner einen Melizen auf der sofort Alarm schlug. Da der Tag erst anbrach, schafften es die Melizen noch for den ersten Bürgern am Fundort der zweiten Leiche einzutreffen. Erneut griff blankes Endsetzen umsich. Dieser Mord war nach dem gleichen bestiealischen Muster wie der erste. Der Bürgermeister saß in seinem Stuhl und rang nach Luft. Die Markttage würden noch fünf weiter Tage andauern und dieser Mord war nur durch tragischglücklicher Fügung der Öffentlichkeit endgangen. Wenn es dem Mörder gelingen würde nur einen Mord so zu inzenieren das die Bürger die Leiche finden, dann würde eine Panik ausbrechen. Kapitel 2: Weitere Opfer und ein dämonischer Diener. ''D'er Toa rannte durch das Laub und das Gehölz des Waldes. Sein Brüllochse war von einem Angreifer den er nicht sehen konnte beim vorbei reiten verletzt und wäre gestorben wenn der Toa den Ritt fortgesetzt hatte. Jetzt rannte der Toa um sein Leben, der Angreifer war wieder hinter ihm die Schritte des Katzenrosses kamen immer näher. Der Namenlose ritt langsam durch den Wald als er die Schreihe hörte. Es waren die Schreihe eines Toa der um sein Leben rannte. Sofort griff der Namenlose zu seinem Schwert und ritt auf die Schreihe zu. Er erspähte den rennenden Toa und hinter diesem einen Reiter, einen Reiter ohne Kopf. Auch Waruru eilte in das Geschehen hinein, die Flügellanze zum Stoß bereit. Der rennende Toa hatte bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen als sich ihm die Klinge des Verfolgers näherte. Doch in gleichem Moment stieß eine Flügellanze an ihm vorbei und riß den Toa hinter ihm aus dem Sattel. Der Rennende dachte nicht daran stehen zu bleiben. Waruru schluckte als er den Kopflosen am Boden liegen sah. D'''as ganze wurde noch unheimlicher als der Kopflose wieder aufstand und sich die Lanze aus der Brust zog. "Zieh dich zurück!" schrie der Namenlose, "der gehört mir!" Waruru drehte sein Katzenross und ergriff seine Lanze. "Warum?" fragte der Ritter, "ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen!" "Wir können ihn nicht töten," sprach der Namenlose, "aber er kann auch mich nicht töten!" "Was!" stammelte Waruru, "das wirst du mir später aber erklären müssen!" "Versprochen," erwiederte der Namenlose und ritt mit gezogenem Schwert auf den Kopflosen zu. Die Klingen kreutzten sich während Waruru den rennenden Toa näherte. Er griff den Toa am Mantel und zog in auf das Katzenross. Aus der Fehrne hörte er die Schwerter die gegen einander schlugen. Der Ritter fragte sich was es mit diesem Kopflosen und der unsterblichkeit des Namenlosen auf sich hatte. Zwei rastlose Geister auf dieser Welt gefangen, der eine ein Sklave und der andere frei seines Willens nach gehen zu können. Der Namenlose ließ nicht von dem Kopflosen ab, er bannt ihn in ein nicht endendes Duell. ''I'n Waldburg war die Stimmung nicht besser geworden. Jetzt wurden drei Dirnen vermisst und der verstümmelte Körper eines dritten Opfers gefunden. Die Stimmung in der Stadt schlug langsam um und die Bevölkerung der Stadt stand auf einem gefährlichen Punkt. Sie standen kurz davor die Dirnen aus der Stadt zu jagen, da bisher alle Opfer zu den Damen des Freudenhauses gehörten. Die Melizen waren nicht im Stande den oder die Mörder zu fassen. Die bestialischen Indivuen schienen nicht nur von grausammer Prezision geleitet zu sein, sondern standen auch unter einer Oberheit die sie zu schützen schien. Immer wieder wurden die Ermittlungen von unbekannten Gestört. Beweise verschwanden aus den Arbeitszimmern oder aber fähige Melizen wurden anderen Aufgaben zugeteilt. Und immer wieder fielen Dirnen der Bestie zum Opfer. Auch die sterblichen Übereste der drei Vermissten wurden in einem noch schlimmeren Zustandes als die anderen Opfer vor ihnen aufgefunden. D'''er Namenlose stand vor einem Grab, es war älterer Beschaffenheit und ein verostetes Schwert stach im Boden. Dieses Schwert glich jenem das sein Kopfloser Gegner führte. Der Ritter würde warten, warten bis der Reiter ohne Kopf erneut aus seinem Grab steigen würde. Ihm konnte dieser Diener des Bösen nichts anhaben, aber er auch diesem nicht, noch nicht. Dem Ritter endgang es das es trotz seiner Bemühungen weitere Opfer gab, denn noch eine weitere Bestie trieb ihr Unwesen in den Straßen von Waldburg. Die Dirnen blieben jetzt fast rund um die Uhr im Freudenhaus, sie mussten nicht nur den Mörder fürchten, auch die Bevölkerung war gegen sie verschworen und war ihnen übel gesinnt. Nur eine fremde Gruppe aus dem Westen dieser Welt war noch auf ihrer Seite. Sieben Ruinengeister und zwei Toa. Doch weitere Hilfe war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Kapitel 3: Ausweglose Situation. ''I'n schnellem Gallop donnerten die Katzenrösser durch die vom Regen aufgewichenen Wege. Waruru, Insidi, Jadeger und Sophie ritten den neun Steinbuckelkriegern vorraus. Sie erreichten Waldburg zu beginn der Abenddämmerung. Jadeger und Sophie mißfiel es zwar den Dirnen zu helfen, aber das diese bestialisch ermordet wurden und den beiden etwas dämmerte, ließ die Abscheu vorübergehend zweitrangig werden. Während dessen waren die Melizen der Stadt auf der Suche nach dem Mörder. Andere sorgten dafür das die Bevölkerung ruhig blieb. Neben der Mörderjagd war das verhindern von offenen Aufständen genauso wichtig geworden. Durch den enormen Druck der stetig stieg, litten die Ermittlungen beträchtlich, sie verliefen immer mehr ins leere. Die Dreizehn erreichten das Freudenhaus und traten ein. Die Dirnen, welche mittlerweile ihre katastrophale Lage begriffen hatten wussten das jetzt nicht die Zeit war für Spielerreien. Sie durften sich nicht ihre letzten Hoffnung vergraulen. J'''edoch gab es auch Dirnen die sich nicht an die Anweisungen der Hausherrin hielten. Sie hatten sich wieder an das alte Dasein ohne das Freudenhaus endsinnt und versuchten ihrem Handwerk wieder auf der Straße nach zu gehen. Etwas das dem Mörder nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Diese kleine Minderheit war für ihn ein leichtes Ziel, sie waren für ihn nicht mal mehr eine Herrausforderung. Die Kutsche fuhr vor und der Toa stieg ein, er nickte dem Kutscher zu und dieser brachte die Brüllochsen in Bewegung. Doch diesmal war er der beobachtet wurde. Insidi brauchte ein Muster ihres Gegners, um ihn besser zu verstehen. Nur wer seinen Feind kannte, würde ihn gezielt bekämpfen können. Der jungen Toa war klar das sie dadurch auch das Leben einer der Dirnen aufs Spiel setzte, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Es war ein Krieg, ein Krieg zwischen wenigen gegen eine unbekannte Organisation. ''E'ine Dirne lauerte auf einen Kunden der mutig genug war, in den nächtlichen Stunden noch auf den Beinen zu sein. In einem reichen Toa schien dies zu zutreffen. Der Toa führte die Dirne in die Kutsche und gab ihr ein Kelch Wein und wieder einen, solange bis die Toa jegliche eventuellen Gefahren nicht mehr war nahm. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und rollte aus der Seitenstraße. Am nächsten Tag wurde der geschundenen Leichnam der Toa nahe dem Gefängniss der Stadtmeliz aufgefunden. Die Hauptleute der Stadtmelizen und der Rat der Stadt waren völlig verzweifelt, die Situation war noch schlimmer geworden als erwartet. Einer aus ihren eigenden Reihen schien ein Veräter zu sein, denn irgend wie war der Mörder ihnen immer einen Schritt vorraus. Doch sollte sich das Blatt langsam wenden. Insidi war froh das in ihr ein böser Kern schlummerte, sonst würde sie dieses Nerven zerreisende Spiel nicht durch halten können. Sie folgte der Kutsche wieder bis zu der Seitenstraße. I'''rgend wo unter der Stadt. Der Matoraner und der Toa in brächtiger Gewandung studierten die Liste. "Nur noch zwei Zeugen müssen beseitigt werden," sagte der Toa, "aber eine von denen ist in dem Freudenhaus." "Wer ist es denn?" erkundigte sich der Matoraner. "Die Herrin des Hauses," antwortete der Toa, "sie zu erledigen dürfte sehr schwierig werden." "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen," bemerkte der Matoraner und winkte einen Schreiber herbei, "ich werde schon dafür sorgen das uns diese Toa nicht endkommen wird!" Ein weiterer Mord erschütterte die Stadt, diese Dirne war buchstäblich abgeschlachtet worden. Die Melizen hatten sie direkt am Fundort verbrennen lassen, so übel war der Körper zugerichtet. "Es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen," wimmerte die Hausherrin, "ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr." Es war die Mittagsstunde als bewaffnette Melizen die Hausherrin abführten, jemand hatte einen handfesten Haftbefehl gegen die Toa ausgestellt. Blankes Endsetzen stand in den Gesichtern der anderen Toadamen geschrieben. Kapitel 4: Das Blatt wendet sich. ''I'm Freudenhaus war eine gemischte Stimmung. Die bestialischen Morde hatten aufgehört aber auch der Tod der Hausherrin war zu beklagen. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Gefängnis von einem unbekannten niedergestochen worden und erlag der Verletzung. Insidi ignorierte das Leiden der anderen Dirnen, sie hatte etwas anders vor, etwas das sie an langer Hand geplant hatte. Wieder lauerte sie auf den Toa der die letzten beiden Dirnen mit der Kutsche abgeholt hatte. Die junge Toa hatte ihn verfolgen können und auch einen Mord zusehen können, es war ein grausamer Akt, aber nur so konnte sie sicher sein das sie den Mörder stellen würde. Aber hier und jetzt war es soweit. Wieder fuhr die Kutsche durch die nächtlichen Straßen, der Toa schaute sich um. Alles war wieder ruhig, von dem Chaos der vergangenen Tage war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Die Kutschte bog auf die Straße ab die paralel zum Fluß verlief. Auf einmal wurde die Kutsche schneller. D'''er Toa sah auf den Kutschbock. Der Kutscher lag blutent auf der Seite, sein Kopf fehlte. "Verdammt, was geht hier vor!" rief der Toa sauer und kletterte auf den Kutschbock. "Guten Tag!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Der Toa schreckte auf und blickte hinter sich. Eine junge Toa saß auf dem Dach der Kabine, sie trug einen gesteppten Wamst mit gebluderten Ärmeln. Auch ihre Beinkleidung war änlich gehalten. Die Toa glitt sachte auf den Kutschbock und lächelte den Toa verlockend an. "Wie ist es so," fragte sie schnippisch, "wenn man unschuldige Toafrauen dahinschlachtet?" "Was, wie, woher wissen sie....!" stammelte der Toa und wurde unruhig. "Ich glaube sie hätten jetzt dies hier gerne!" kicherte Insidi, "den Inhalt dieser Ledertasche!" Der Toa wollte zu gerne danach greifen, doch dann müsste er die Zügel los lassen. Insidi warf vor den Augen des Toa die Tasche in den Fluß. ''I'm nächsten Moment spürte der Toa einen stechenden Schmerz in beiden Beinen. "Versucht nicht die Pflöcke herraus zu ziehen, sie sind mit Wiederhaken versehen!" sprach die Toa und stand auf. Mit ihrem Schwert trennte sie die Deichsel von der Kutsche und sah noch einmal auf den angenagelten Toa, "dieser Tod ist noch viel zu harmlos um als gerechte Strafe für euer Handeln gewertet zu werden. Dann krachte die Kutsche über die Brüstung und stürtzte in den Fluß, die Bestie von Waldburg ertrank jämmerlich während sie durch das Gewicht des Gefährts in die Tiefe gezogen wurde. Insidi schritt zu Fuß davon, sie hatte den Mörder zur Strecke gebracht. In den Wäldern standen sich der Kopflose und der Namenlose gegen über. Auf dem Rücken hielt der Toa das rostige Schwert das in dem Grab steckte. Er hatte schnell herraus gefunden, wer der Kopflose und was seine Schwäche war. D'''ie Toa ritten auf einander zu und der Namenlose führte sein Schwert defensiv. Im Moment des Angriffs parierte er das Schwert des Kopflosen und zwang diesen zu einem weiten ausholen. Dadurch war die Brust des Kopflosen ungeschützt. Der Namenlose griff nach der rostigen Klinge auf seinem Rücken und stach mit dieser zu. Das, dass Schwert des Kopflosen seine Rüstung durchbrach ignorierte er, der Schmerz in seiner Brust trieb ihn nur weiter an. Mit aller Kraft stieß er das rostige Schwert in das Herz des Kopflosen. Der Körper des Endhaupteten viel von dem Katzenross in das Laub auf dem Boden, langsam zerfiel er zu Staub und nur seine Rüstung blieb zurück. Der Namenlose zog das scheinbar neue Schwert des Kopflosen aus seiner Brust. Währe er nicht jenes Wesen das er war, lege er auch sterbend am Boden. Jetzt war er aus namsweise froh unsterblich zu sein. Das Schwert was ihn durchbohrt hatte würde der Toa behalten, es war die perfekte Trophäe. Epilog: ''I'n Waldburg kehrte wieder der Frieden ein. Von all dem Chaos und der Unruhe war keine Spur mehr auf zufinden. Die Bürger waren wieder in ihrem alltagsleben über gegangen. Die Markttage liefen aus und die Händler reisten wieder ab. Aber die Gäste aus dem fehrnen Westen blieben. Es gab noch etwas zu erledigen, etwas das nur eine Folge der grausammen Morde sein musste. Das Freudenhaus schloss nach dem keine Nachfolgerin für die Hausherrin gefunden werden konnte. In folge dessen verließen die Dirnen Waldburg und das Haus stand leer. Im Rat der Stadt wurde wieder aufgeatmet. Da die Morde ein Ende gefunden hatten, konzentrierten sich die Melizen darauf die Veräter in ihren Reihen zu suchen. Einige hatten sich nach dem ableben eines Toa der mit seiner Kutsche in den Fluß stürtzte und ertrank aus ihrem Dienst zurück gezogen. Etwas das sie sofort in den Kreis der Verdächtigen fallen ließ. D'''ie Toa und Matoraner würden es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen das man sie untergraben hatte. Das man sie an der Suche nach einem Mörder behindert hatte. Das Gefühl der Mitschuld an dem Grauen war für sie Grund genug hier und jetzt, wo der Druck nach ließ die Hintermänner des Dramas um Waldburg dingfest zu machen. Es würden noch einige Fragen beantwortet werden müssen. Auch würden Köpfe rollen um die innere Ordnung in den Räten der Stadt wieder her zustellen. Das angeschlagende Vertrauen der Bürger zu den Melizen und dem Rat der Stadt musste eben falls wieder herrgestellt werden. Noch immer waren die Städter zurecht mißtrauisch. Waruru, Jadeger und Sophie hatten Hinweise gefunden welche nach Zweibrüggen zurück führten. Diese Morde waren keine willkürlichen gewesen, die Dirnen welche auf sehr grausame Weise ihr Leben ließen, standen in Verbindung mit der neuen Königin. ''Aber um diesen Zusammenhang zu festigen brauchte es stichfeste Beweise. Beweise die, die drei Toa noch nicht hatten. Sie waren aber optimistisch das sie bald einen ungeheuren politischen Skandal aufdecken würden, da waren sie sich sicher. Nachwort: I'n dem Saal unter der Stadt saßen die hohen Herren versammelt, sie waren schweigsam und jeder dachte über den Verlust eines der ihren nach. "Wir haben es hier mit einem Feind zu tun," sagte der Matoraner, "der uns mit unseren eigenden Spielregeln bekämpft!" "Wie ist das nur möglich?" fragte ein Toa aus der Runde, "es müssten dann ebenfalls bösartige Individuen sein!" "In der Tat," bestätigte ein dritter Toa, "zumindest zwei von ihnen haben ein abgrund tiefes Böses in sich, aber sie nutzen es für eine gute Sache!" "Was ist aus dem Kopflosen geworden," wandte einer der Matoraner ein, "wir haben seine Rüstung und seine Asche gefunden, er wurde vernichtet!" "Wo ist sein Schwert?" erkundigte sich einer der Toa. "Nur das was in seinem Grab steckte, wurde gefunden," fuhr der Matoraner fort, "es stach in der Rüstung!" "Bringt diese Depesche zu seiner Mayestät," sprach der Toa und sah zu seinem Boten, "es wird ihm gefallen." '''Der Toa verließ das Versteckt durch den Geheimgang an der Brücke, doch diesmal hatte es jemand gesehen. Die scharfen Augen des Ruinengeistrüden hatten alles gesehen und das intiligente Geschöpf tat das was es tuen musste, rasch verschwand es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Eine Schlacht war gewonnen, doch der wahre Krieg würde erst beginnen. Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '''''Rüstung der Ruinengeister: D'ie Vorox und Zesk tragen die Gewänder und Ausrüstung des Japan zur Blütezeit der Samurai. So ensprechen die Krieger und Kriegerinen der Ruinengeister dem Erscheinungsbild eine vollgerüsteten Samurai. '''''Rüstung der Steinbuckler D'''ie elitären Skrall oder Steinbuckler sind enorm starke Wesen, weshalb sie auch zu den best gerüsteten Kriegern gehören. Jeder Steinbuckelkrieger trägt eine vollständige schwere Rüstung und zusäztlich eine komplette gesteppte Schutzkleidung unter der Rüstung. ''D'urch ihre warhaft enorme Kraft können sie sich so schwer gerüstet Bewegen als ob sie ungerüstet wären. Nur ein einziger Toa ist den Steinbucklern in diesem Punkt gleich, Jadeger, der auf dem ersten Blick auch nie für einen Toa gehalten wird. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser